


making the grade

by thefantasyscribe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, New Job, Relaxation, can he help me out like this?, damn i'd never be stressed, this makes me giddy ngl, with him, you amaze and astonish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasyscribe/pseuds/thefantasyscribe
Summary: In which reader gets a little stressed waiting for results for a scholarship program, so Rafael helps them take their mind off of it. There's a happy ending.





	making the grade

**Author's Note:**

> Can relate to work school or any type of news you're waiting on. Just know it works wonders... Enjoy!!

There were certainly better ways to spend your Saturday night, but there you were checking your email for what felt like the thousandth time that day. It worried you that the results weren't up yet. It was too hard to think about anything else. This program meant everything to you. So focused on the contents of the video you were watching, you didn't notice your boyfriend Rafael walk into your apartment.

"Honey, I'm home!" he yells in a comically deep voice.

No answer.

"I brought food!"

Not even that perks you up. "Y/N what's wrong, baby?  
Rafael drops his bag and comes to sit next to you on the couch wrapping you in a hug. You melt into his arms surprised at how much tension you had built up.

"The results haven't come in yet, and so much depends on it, ya know"?

"I do know, babygirl. But watching it forever won't get you anywhere. Is there something I can do to help you relax"? Rafael's beautiful green-gray eyes shimmered with concern in the dim living room light.

"Yes. Fuck me, please." You bite your lip looking up at your blonde lover. He could see the stress and worry in your expression

" Please let's take it slow, I'll help you relax. Come sit on my lap."

You comply, and thread your fingers through Rafa's hair as he kisses down your throat. His fingertips ghost the hem of your shirt, and you make a low sound in your chest. Signalling to him that he can take it off, you rub your breasts against him. He does, takes off his own shirt, and then takes his time licking and kissing each breast. Eager, you rise up just enough to pull off your sweatpants and panties.

Rafa wraps his arms around your waist, and pulls you back down, and rubs his clothed cock against you. You whined softly.

Rafa cooed, "You need something, babygirl"?

"Yes, hurry up," you huff impatiently.

"What, so you can get back to worrying? My sweet girl, patience please."

He gives in a little, though, removing his own pants. You smiled kissing his lips and he flips you to lay on your back. You felt so high yet relaxed, a perfect combination. It's a biting tongue kiss so consuming that you don't notice when Rafa takes off his boxers. His length springs free and rests heavy and warm on your thigh.

"Oh," you gasp reaching down to stroke him smearing pre-come over his tip. Breathing rough and staggered, Rafa gently moves your hand kissing the back of it quickly. 

"Take me, now?" you whisper kissing his shoulder.

"Yes baby. Papí's gonna take you now. Open up," 

It's easy and natural the way he fits inside your warmth. Usually he'd take determined quick strokes, but now he moved slow. He relished in the way you sunk into the cushions softly gasping, the way your face contorted with pleasure. His groans and whines were so sexy to hear, and you've shared that with him on mutiple occasions.

"Hey", Rafa uttered again, his voice strained, "I need to hear you. Let it out, babe." He rubbed your over-sensitive clit and you screamed. You both needed to come, so he assumed his regular pace. It didn't take long for that coil of tension inside you to burst. 

"Ah! Rafa!" you sob as you come on his cock. Your walls continued to spasm as Rafa pumped you full of his come. He grunted and rolled onto his side so he wouldn't crush you. He made no move to pull out until he got soft. You kissed at the tattoo on his chest and cuddled him, legs intertwined. It's a blissful few moments of silence before a message alert pierces the sensual hazy air. 

Rafa scrambles for his glasses and reaches for your computer. A quick scan tells him everything he needs to know. His grin is wide and proud.

"My brilliant babygirl, congratulations"!

You sigh relieved, and tears threaten the corner of your eyes again."

"Hey, none of that. You're amazing, and everybody knows it." Rafa says softly, brushing your cheek with his thumb.

You blush hiding your face in his chest. A huge weight was off of your shoulder, and you couldn't wait to celebrate with him all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this sends you to a place of calm/your happy place. You deserve whatever you're waiting for:)


End file.
